


The Conundrum of Relations

by allislaughter



Series: Conundrums and Anagrams [2]
Category: Neopets
Genre: Gen, Neopian Times, canon characters as children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-17
Updated: 2011-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allislaughter/pseuds/allislaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lit finds out who Con's new friend is, he disapproves and insists that Con stop seeing Thade. Con refuses to give up his friendship and runs away from Lit. However, that may not have been the best of choices as Con soon finds himself lost in the Haunted Woods at night, the most dangerous time of day for the forest...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Published originally in Neopian Times issues 499-502. Con is my imagining of the Lenny Conundrum Wizard in his younger years. Likewise, Lit is Lightning Lenny as a child. If you don't want to imagine Con and Lit as these two characters, then feel free to just consider them as OCs. Enjoy.

The first time he had set foot in the Haunted Woods he had been frightened, then lonely, frightened once more after that, and then subsequently happy that he had finally made a true friend. Albeit, the friend he had procured happened to be a ghost, but said ghost encouraged the use of his intelligence! That was more than most others had done for him in his young life.

The red Lenny, called Con, sauntered up to the door of the castle. He checked his appearance: black slacks and a dark blue sweater vest over a white shirt. It was the same outfit he had worn during his first visit to the forest. He then proceeded to knock on the large, wooden door. This had become a near weekly event for him, sometimes more than once a week, and he had not yet told anyone whom he was visiting. Con first assumed that his friend wished for their association to be kept a secret for the fact that he was a ghost and therefore likely to be thought as more malevolent than he actually was. His second assumption, which honestly was more likely, was that his friend was trying to keep up the appearance that he WAS malevolent.

Con was about to laugh in amusement at the thought but was suddenly distracted when he heard the wind whipping from something speeding pass and then leaves rustling from something in the bushes. He considered letting his curiosity coax him into finding out what was in those bushes, however the door to the mansion opened and none other than Eliv Thade ushered the young Lenny in quickly.

Once the door was shut, the ghostly Kacheek gave Con a look of annoyance. "You're late." That was all he said before turning and heading towards the dining room.

The Lenny laughed lightly and followed after Thade. "I'm sorry. My brother kept me occupied while I was trying to leave. I barely managed to escape without him following."

Thade glanced to Con in question. "You haven't told him that you keep coming here, have you?"

"I wouldn't unless I had prior permission from you. Why do you ask?" The young Lenny frowned a bit in thought. "Do you think he suspects?"

The Kacheek sighed and shook his head. "You would have to answer that one for me, Con. I've never met the lad." He then motioned to the dining table and tea set. "Now sit and tell me of your progress with your conundrums."

Con smiled and did as he was told. Yes, he enjoyed having the infamous Eliv Thade for a friend. The ghost was intelligent, more so than him, and actually appreciated the puzzles the young Lenny put together. Thade even encouraged a possible future career in puzzle making.

"Perhaps we should talk to the Brain Tree," Thade mused after finishing his last sip of tea. "He may always be asking for information, but that is to increase his already developed wealth of knowledge. He is quite the person to have an intellectual conversation with here in the Woods. And, frankly, you could use more friends than just me."

The Lenny smiled sheepishly but nodded. "I can't see any way of not benefiting from this. We might as well."

"Good." Thade stood up and motioned for Con to follow him. "Come. We'll take the back door."

"Your mansion has a back door?" Con laughed. "I'm surprised I hadn't noticed before. I come here so often…"

"Everything has a back door, boy." The ghost gave the young Lenny a wide, toothy grin. "Sometimes physical, sometimes metaphorical. Other times it's actually a window. But back doors always provide another way of solving a problem. Remember that."

Con chuckled again. "Are you saying that your back door is actually a window?"

Thade paused in the middle of his step and turned to glare at the young Neopet. "Boy, only YOU would take MY good advice and turn it into humor… No, it's not a window. It just so happens to be an actual door. It's in the kitchen." The ghost continued to glare but cracked a smile when he saw Con's grin remain stable even under his glare. "At least you are now comfortable around me. I remember your first time here…"

"You gave me advice then as well," Con remarked. They stepped outside into cool forest air. The Lenny followed his ghostly friend closely. "Actually, you've given me advice every time I've come to visit you." He cleared his throat nervously at the Kacheek's questioning look. "N-Not that it's a bad thing. No, in fact it's wonderful. You give more useful advice than even my own family."

"Then here's a bit more advice before we talk with the Brain Tree." Thade stopped and faced Con and gave the Lenny a stern look. "The Brain Tree may be a safer denizen of the Haunted Woods than select others, but that does not mean that visiting him is completely without danger. Be mindful of what I tell you to do and what he may tell you to do. Until you are used to going to see him, I would suggest that you only travel there if I am with you."

Con nodded and followed the ghost up to the very roots of the Brain Tree. The tree fit its name, easily described by its large, pulsating brain. The tree looked straight at Con, opened its mouth, and boomed out its greeting.

"Mortal! I need your help! Fetch me information and I will reward you!"

The Lenny was unsure what exactly to say. "Um…" He glanced nervously to his ghostly friend.

Thade rolled his eyes and then cleared his throat to draw the Brain Tree's attention. "We are not here for quests, Brain Tree."

The tree finally seemed to notice the Kacheek. "Eliv! I did not see you!"

"You always say that when I bring someone with me who is taller than me. Is there a reason for that?"

"Well, you are short for a Kacheek!"

Thade scowled and shook his fist. "Soluy rete! Ohw reda uyo!"

Con found himself laughing, though he did so quietly to not place Thade's anger on himself. The Brain Tree laughed more loudly and then looked to the Lenny again.

"Is this the Lenny you told me about?! The one who makes riddles?!"

The Kacheek grumbled quietly and looked at Con. "Droneticu syoefurl…"

Con nodded and looked to the tree. "I'm Con! Nice to meet you!"

"I am the Brain Tree!" The tree swept out an arm and shook a bark covered hand with the Lenny's feather covered one. "Eliv has told me much about you! How are your riddles coming along?!"

"My conundrums? I'd like to say wonderfully. But, of course, Mr. Thade is the only one I show my conundrums to, so I'm not sure how anyone else may think of them."

"Let me hear one, boy! I will help judge!"

The Lenny tapped his beak in thought. He glanced at Thade for a suggestion. The Kacheek leaned over and whispered. "Perhaps the fifteenth one you asked me?"

Con nodded in agreement and looked to the tree again. "Two kings of Sakhmet from history were King Galat-Ra the Lupe and King Hephaes-Ru the Kacheek. Galat-Ra died 120 years after Hephaes-Ru was born. Their combined ages when they died was 100 years. Hephaes-Ru died in the year 40 B.N.. In what year was King Galat-Ra born?"

The Brain tree crossed his arms and began to think. "Am I allowed to ask one of my questers?!"

"That's cheating, Mr. Brain Tree!"

"Very well!" The tree continued to think and then held up a finger in triumph. "The year 20 BN!"

The Lenny clasped his hands and nodded. "Yes! Good!"

The Brain Tree grinned. "And you have other types of 'conundrums', correct?! You are some type of conundrum wizard then! Perhaps you should even consider magic lessons! Become a real wizard! Get a hat and robes and look the part!"

Con laughed and Thade smiled and rolled his eyes. "You really think so?" Con asked.

"Of course! Maybe you can get clothing in similar colors to the ones you are wearing! Maybe add stars!"

"Oh, now you're just being silly," Thade interrupted. "Provide the boy with good advice, not fashion tips."

"Why can't I do both?!" the Brain Tree smirked.

"You don't even wear clothes!"

"I am a tree! The most I can wear is a long scarf!"

The Lenny began laughing again. He clamped his beak shut under Thade's glare, but continued to smile in amusement. The conversation between the three of them continued on well into the day. Come mid-afternoon, Thade and Con finally bid farewell to the tree and started their short trek back to Thade's castle.

"What a nice fellow," Con commented. "I never laughed so much in one conversation."

"He is a sap, if don't mind the unintentional pun." Thade sighed and pursed his lips. "But, unfortunately, he is one of the better people to introduce you to in the forest. Sophie is not too friendly to outsiders, the Esophagor makes for poor company, and many other Neopets in the Woods merely make conversation if it's for business. Everyone else, I'm not too certain if you would like to meet. Some are dangerous, but others are just eccentric, even for me."

Con smiled. "That must be saying something then, considering things."

"Insults in jest are still insults. But you amuse me, so I will let it slide." Thade became quiet for a moment to muse a point. "Hmm, but perhaps the Brain Tree is right. You may have what it takes to be a 'conundrum wizard'. Maybe you should look into that. Do you know anyone who teaches magic?"

"My uncle may know a few. I could ask him."

"Very well. If not, I could take you to meet Edna. That wouldn’t guarantee that you would be taught, of course, but that's more of a final option."

Con nodded. "Thank you, again. I really appreciate-…" He trailed off as he something run past him at a great speed again. "What on Neopia…?"

Thade narrowed his eyes. "Didn't you once say that-?"

The young Lenny did not get to here the rest of the Kacheek's words. He was picked up and carried away, deeper into the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything was moving too fast for him to comprehend, and he meant this quite literally. Con could barely keep his eyes open at the speed he was going and didn't even have time to struggle or complain. There was a sudden stop and he gripped tightly onto whoever was holding him to keep from flying forward. He opened one eye nervously, then the other, and finally looked at who was holding him.

His brother, Lit. The dark colored Lenny dressed in light blue did not seem happy with him in the slightest. The younger Neopet let his older brother out of his arms, a fact that Con found disappointing (his younger brother was stronger than him!), and then tapped his foot expectantly.

Con stared, slightly aghast. "Lit! What the…? Did you just kidnap me?"

 Lit scowled in response. "No, I did not just kidnap you! If anything I RESCUED you." He gave the older Lenny an incredulous look. "Con, do you know who that was you were- were- Were being FRIENDLY with?"

"…My friend?" the red Lenny offered.

"NO! That was ELIV THADE. He's evil!" Lit placed his hands on either of Con's shoulders and shook him lightly to get the point across. "You're smart, Con. Surely you realize that!"

Once the shaking was through, Con pulled away from the darker colored Lenny. "Actually, he's very nice and I was having a good time before you kidnapped me. I don't know why you are making such assumptions about him."

 "Assumptions?!" Lit seemed very passionate about his opinion. "He's a ghost, Con! He traps people in his castle out of revenge! And you're being FRIENDS with him!"

Con could only sigh at his younger brother's antics. "Lit, you are really overreacting. He has told me that he lets out every one of the Neopets that go into his home. He says that he doesn't want the annoyance but has to scare them while they are in his home so that they know not to come back."

"He's EVIL!" Lit argued again. "He's probably lying to you!"

"I sincerely doubt that."

Lit sighed and rubbed his eyes in annoyance. "Con. Look. I was happy and everything when you first said that you made a friend, but now seeing whom that friend is lets me know that you are a horrible judge of people. Just like how you don't know when to stop acting so smart. It isn't a good decision to remain friends with him, now please come home with me." He reached out to take hold of his brother once more.

"What?" Con frowned and hit away Lit's hand. "No! I'm not the one with atrocious judgment here! And- And what do you mean by 'acting smart'? That thought is ludicrous, Lit! I AM intelligent and I will not stifle that just because YOU do not appreciate it!"

"Wh-What do you mean?" Lit frowned in concern. "I appreciate your intelligence!"

"Not in a way that is beneficial for its development." Con argued. "Mr. Thade grants me that attribute. Which is more than I can say for you."

"Oh." At that statement, Lit started to scowl. "Thade. Am I to assume you are conforming to this opinion based on what lies Thade has told you?"

"Mr. Thade, Lit. Apply the respectful honorifics, please. And he has NOT lied to me, as far as I can tell."

"Oh." Lit repeated. "As far as you can tell. Meaning that you probably do not realize how much he is lying to you." He grasped his older brother's arm again and looked up, pleadingly at the red Lenny. "Con, please! Let me take you home, we can talk about this there. I don't want you to get hurt!"

"No!" The older Lenny shook off his younger brother. "I refuse! I know what I'm doing, Lit! I do not need you taking me away from my ONLY friend just because of your own paranoia! Now, please excuse me. I must go locate Mr. Thade once more."

"You- You know what?" Lit stepped backwards, away from Con. "Fine! Go ahead! I was just trying to save you from a monster but if you want to foolishly return to it, then go ahead! But when you get hurt then it won't be my fault! You're a buffoon, Con!"

"Good BYE, Lit." Con turned and began to walk away.

"You'll regret this!" Lit called out after him.

And perhaps he would, Con mused with a glare aimed at nothing in particular. But he would not tolerate an affront on his currently only friendship ever. Even if it was coming from his only brother. Just because Eliv Thade was known as an evil ghost… That supposedly trapped people in his castle… And just because Mr. Thade liked to keep up that appearance…

Oh dear, perhaps Lit's opinions weren't entirely unwarranted… Con frowned and considered turning back to find his brother again. But pride made him continue to walk forward. Not to mention, Lit was the type to be extremely impatient. Con wouldn't be surprised if Lit had already ran back home without him.

Which meant that if Lit HAD run back home and DIDN'T pass him, then Con was going the wrong way.

Con stopped right there and looked around the area to reassess the situation. He was lost in the Haunted Woods and didn't know which way to go to get back to home or the main area of the Woods, or even back to Thade's manor. This was bad, but it was able to be much worse. He had to be thankful that it was still daylight.

…But judging by the position of the sun as he could barely see through the trees as well as taking into account the length and direction of the shadows, daylight would only last for so much longer. Con began to run forward, hoping to find his way to any sort of safety before it was too late.

His clumsiness hindered him immensely. The young Neopet tripped over roots and rocks, slowing his progress. His clothes got caught on stray branches and were required to be loosened before he could continue onward. Not to mention, the longer he was in the woods the more fearful he became. The increasing amount of shadows frightened him and often made him veer away from any particular direction to avoid the more imposing sights. Every noise, even ones from the tamer petpets of the forest, made him nervous. He should have stayed with Lit. He could have calmly explained things to him. He could have taken Lit to meet Thade so that he would know that Thade was not as evil as his name implied.

All too soon, it was too dark for him to see. Con couldn't tell if his lack of sight was from the tree branches being too dense above him or from overcast. He knew for sure when it started to rain. He was beginning to get soaked, he was travelling blindly, he was scared, cold, and alone.

He might have passed the exit by now for all he knew. For all he knew, he could be wandering straight into the jaws of a rabid werelupe or into the web of the Spider Grundo. There were so many regrets dominating his mind, so many worries and other stray thoughts. He was supposed to be the smart one of their family and here he was, lost in one of his most stupid mistakes ever!

He tripped over yet another root and started to sob as soon as he hit the ground. Con pushed himself up to his hands and knees but could not find the will to stand back up. He shivered, probably from both the cold and from fright. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know where to go.

He needed to calm down. Con sat on his legs and took a few deep breaths. He thought of his conundrums and thought of how to use his experience today in one. He rapidly counted the rate at which the rain water fell, hoping to use that in a possible math problem. He estimated the candela intensity of the light in front of him…

Light?

The Lenny stood up, hopeful for a moment that he found possible salvation. Of course, he had to remember that this was the Haunted Woods. There was a chance that this source of light would also be the source of his doom. Should he risk it? Perhaps he should venture a tad closer, just to see what was casting that light.

Con walked slowly and purposefully, finally making it to the edge of a small clearing. On the other side was a large mansion, lit by candles on the inside of its windows. He didn't recognize to whom the mansion belonged. That was a dangerous thing to not know, considering it meant he did not know if the owner was friend or foe.

In the end, he walked up to the mansion door. He knocked. He would have to hope that the owner of the mansion, alive or not, was benevolent and would provide him shelter.

The door slowly opened, beckoning him in.

Without another look back, Con ventured into the unknown, doing all he could to hope for the best.


	3. Chapter 3

The candlelight inside the mansion was dim, but compared to the pitch black darkness outside in the rain, this was a welcome allowance of sight. He supposed the lighting helped to add to the creepy ambience the Haunted Woods was so well known for. The door slamming shut behind him also added to that same ambience.

Con jumped in surprise and looked to the door. He should have been expecting the door to slam. That kind of thing always seemed to happen. Especially in buildings where the owner was of the malicious type or, in the case of Thade, assuming a malicious persona. The young Lenny frowned and looked into the seemingly empty mansion. Regardless of what kind of danger he may be in, that was no reason to be rude. "H-Hello…?" he called out, regretting the present stutter. "I don't mean to intrude on your abode… And I certainly don't mean to be dripping water onto your floor… So I thank you for allowing my entrance… Is anyone there?"

There was laughter. The kind implying evil amusement. Con glanced around, trying to pinpoint the source of the sound. It was definitely coming from the shadows in front of him. Con could see movement and he watched closely. Soon a Blumaroo practically glided into the available light, though his face was still in the dark and difficult to decipher.

 "My, my, young one… You look cold as death. Soak to the bone!" The Blumaroo laughed again and held out what seemed to be a towel. "Here, come dry off."

Con wasn't sure how sincere this kindness was, but that did not mean he would forsake possible aid. He ventured forward and took the towel. With a nod, he thanked his host. "Again, I'm sorry to bother you so late at night. If I could ask you for instructions on how to return to the main area of the Woods, I'll be sure to leave to cease any possible annoyance as soon as possible."

 "Hmm, no, no, child… This is no bother at all." The Blumaroo disappeared back into the shadows. "Come. Let's put you by the fire. I'm sure you would love to warm up."

"I… I can't quite see where-."

"Just follow my voice, child. I will lead you."

The Lenny frowned. Something about this situation was off, but he was not going to get out of it by continuing to stand where he already was. He stepped into the darkness and followed after the Blumaroo. His host was gracious enough to continue talking.

"I hardly ever have guests way out here… Normally, if I have company, it's in my other home on Roo Island. Imagine my surprise when I heard you knocking! But, things happen for a reason, so it is good that you found your way here. After all, it is raining so badly. I can't help but wonder what you are doing out so late at night. That is a dangerous thing to do, especially in the Haunted Woods. You probably have your reason, so I will not pry if you do not wish to discuss it…"

Con noticed that he was starting to be able to see. This meant that the low amount of light allowed him to adjust to the darkness and see where he was going. They came upon what he assumed was a library or study of some sort. The firelight was much brighter and he could now see more of his host. The Blumaroo was an orange-colored Neopet wearing a black and red cloak. He had his back to Con and moved to sit in one of the armchairs. He motioned for the Lenny to do the same with the armchair to the right of his.

"If you have finished with that towel, feel free to leave it on the ground. Come sit! The fire will warm you…"

"Th-Thank you…" Con answered merely for sake of courtesy. He dried off the best he could and then did as he was instructed. He stared just above the fire, trying not to insult his host by staring at him. Sure, he was curious as to whom he was dealing with, but he was too nervous to look.

The Blumaroo laughed again. "Look at me, young one…" Con turned his head and cast a sheepish smile. The Blumaroo laughed again and the Lenny could see what seemed to be two pointed teeth glistening in the light. A trick of the mind, he tried to convince himself. But it was no trick. The Blumaroo leaned towards him, elbows rested on the table between them. "I welcome you to my mansion, young one… Perhaps now you should know who I am…? I am Count Von Roo."

Con's eyes widened and he struggled over his words. Should he run from the vampire? Should he beg for his life? Instead he uttered just one word: "Sorry."

Von Roo raised an eyebrow and smiled in amusement. "Whatever for?"

"I… I didn't mean to bother you. I was just trying to find my way. You see, I had gotten into an argument with my brother and foolishly wandered off and then night fell and I was completely lost by then. The rain didn't help things of course, but I saw the candlelight from your home and was hoping I could get help and I-."

"Enough!" Von Roo rubbed his temples and gave the Lenny a slight glare. "That was much too rushed and babbled to understand…" He smiled again and chuckled. "But I can tell by your nervousness that you think I may harm you…"

Con chose not to comment on the fact that Von Roo didn't specify that he wouldn't.

"…And you seem to be the type that loves games. I recently made one of my own. Why don't we play…?"

"I… I rather leave, so as not to bother you any more than I already have." Con stood up and chuckled nervously. "I'll find my own way out, no need to worry."

"Sit down." The command was simple but the Lenny knew he had to follow it. Von Roo pulled out two dice, one black and one white. "Please, play with me. The rules are simple and the prize is great! All you have to do is take this die…" He placed the white die in front of Con. "…And roll higher than me. If you win, I will make you stronger-."

"I- I don't need to be stronger!" Con interrupted. "I just want to return to-!"

Von Roo laughed. "Ah, so strength and power does not appeal to you? Then why don't I change the prize? Roll higher than me and I will provide you with safe passage to your home… Come now, I am a man of my word."

The red Lenny noted that safe passage home would entail the vampire discovering where he lived. But he decided to comment on a different point. "But what happens if YOU roll higher…?"

The Blumaroo grinned, fangs displayed proudly. "Then you provide me with a good meal."

"Wh-What if I choose not to gamble?"

"Then I get my meal regardless. Think of it as payment for bringing you out of the rain!" Von Roo pushed his own die back and forth. "Now, young one, what do you choose…?"

Con took a deep breath and tried to think over his options. Nothing seemed like a good path to take… "All I wanted was to return to Mr. Thade…" he muttered to himself. However, his words must have been loud enough for the vampire to hear.

Von Roo hissed in anger and stood up. "Thade?! You wish to RETURN to that anagram spouting fool?! Who are you, boy…?" The Count took a step forward and the Lenny tried his best to scramble away. "Tell me…!"

"C-Con!" He fell off of the armchair and stood. Von Roo narrowed his eyes and continued towards him and the Lenny continued to back away. "P-Please, I didn't mean to bother you! I'm willing to leave!"

The Blumaroo caught Con by his sweater vest and pulled him closer. "No… Don't leave… I insist." He dragged the young Lenny back to the armchairs and forced him to sit again. "So you must be the Lenny that Thade is tricking into believing that the two of you are friends. How quaint… Has he betrayed you yet? Is that why you are out here so late? Or is he trying to get you to do his dirty work for him?"

Con was stricken by a feeling of disbelief. Was Lit correct about his poor judge of character? Was Thade actually using him like Von Roo was saying…? "Wh-What…?" he whispered in awe.

 Von Roo chuckled lowly and patted Con on the head. "Oh, poor thing. I can only imagine how horrible it is to find that the ones we trust are actually setting us up for failure. You must be devastated… Here, play my game. It will distract you from Thade. And, if you want, perhaps I could be your friend instead of that moronic, disfigured ghost!"

The Lenny stared silently at the dice. This was too much. After everything that happened… The more than weekly visits with Thade… The visit with the Brain Tree today… Lit warning him… Him leaving Lit behind… This offer by Von Roo… He was smarter than that! And now he found out that this… This… This evil Haunted Woods denizen was trying to trick him all this time! No, he couldn't stand for this… He had to do something…

He waited for Von Roo to sit down… He picked up the die and shook it in his hand… And he then knocked over the table, shot up, and rushed out of the room.

 Von Roo gave a shout of surprise and then growled. "Get back here, Con!" he yelled, beginning to chase after the Lenny.

Con knew this was a dangerous place to be. He was on Count Von Roo's literal home turf. It was dark, even with the candlelight, and he knew that one false move would put him in Von Roo's clutches once more. If that happened, death was guaranteed.

He had to find a back door as soon as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

Con gave up on running after his umpteenth time tripping over something in the dark. He walked along the wall, which was better lit with the candles resting against it. Walking, he was able to take in the details of hallway he was in. Taking in the details allowed him to figure out that he wandered down the same hallway twice in a row.

At that revelation, he decided to work out a marking system to avoid making the same mistakes. The marks had to be decipherable by himself only so that Von Roo could not track him down. As he tried to make a system he slowly realized that he was wasting time making a conundrum when he should be locating an exit.

He figured out a new solution to his problem. Exits were generally on the outer wall of a building. He just had to find the quickest route to the exterior and he should be able to find an escape if he stayed along that wall.

"Oh, little Lenny…" came the indistinct voice Von Roo at the end of the hall, "You can't escape… Just return to me and you won't be harmed."

Con knew better than to trust that. But he could see the shadow of the vampire in the distance. He needed to hide… Table covered by a cloth? Perfect. He dived under the table as unnoticeably as possible. He stayed silent and even held his breath when he heard Von Roo pass. He waited a few extra minutes for good measure and peeked out from under the table cloth as subtly as he could. When he saw no one, (his eyes were finally adjusted to the darkness again), he hurried out in the direction opposite from where Von Roo had come.

He wandered quickly through the mansion. Finally, he was able to see the light of the moon through a window. He found an outer wall. Now, just to find a door. Con let loose a sigh and stared out the window for a moment. It had stopped raining, at last, but even if he found a door and escaped, he still had to go through the dark woods at night. Maybe he could hide somewhere safe until morning… He walked through the corridor, eyes peeled for an exit. He froze as soon as he heard the laughter of the vampire he was running from.

Von Roo leaned against the doorway and smirked at Con. "The moonlight is lovely, isn't it? I think so. Then again, I thrive under it." The Blumaroo walked forward and made Con back into a wall. "You can't escape me, young one. This is MY home… You were close, but not close enough… Don't fight and it will be painless."

 "Pl-Please…" Con muttered. "I just… I just want…"

The vampire shook his head. "Tsk, tsk. You should know by now that we don't all get what we want in our lives. I didn't get to play my game, for instance. You don't get to escape… But, if you want, this doesn't have to end how you probably think it will right now…"

The Lenny was curious but stayed silent. Von Roo frowned and took a few steps back, sweeping out his arm and cape to motion to the mansion. "Look, boy. Have you seen a single soul here? No. It's lonely. All my servants have left. You don't have to die. You COULD just become my servant for the rest of eternity…" He chuckled and then mumbled something to himself. "And that would be suitable revenge against Thade for ruining my game the last time…"

Con frowned and shook his head. "No. I can't do that. I have to get back… I'm not going to give up my life to you!"

Von Roo hissed, baring his fangs. "Too bad for you then! Your life ends now!"

The Blumaroo dived towards Con. The Lenny panicked and grabbed the closest thing to use in defense. He held out a silver platter in front of him. Von Roo accidentally slammed his face into it and then pulled away in pain.

 "Sorry!" Con shouted. He didn't waste any more time and quickly ran away from the vampire. Von Roo soon recovered and began to chase him once more. Con sped up as much as he could. Oh, is only he had his brother's speed! Instead he was gifted with an intelligence that he wasn't even applying!

 Con had to mentally call himself a moron just then. He skid to a stop and pulled off a curtain from a nearby window as well as a candle from the wall. Von Roo stopped and stalked forward slowly, watching the Lenny closely.

 "Child, what are you doing…?"

The Lenny smiled sadly. "I apologize." He set fire to the curtain and struggled with it as the majority of it caught fire at a must quicker rate than he anticipated. He jumped forward and covered Von Roo with the curtain and quickly ran away from the vampire was he was temporarily distracted.

He estimated the amount of time it would take for Von Roo to disentangle himself (it was short), the extent of his burns considering the vampire's health and power (not too badly), and how much angrier the Blumaroo would be after that (extremely and totally full of rage). Taking these factors into account, Con determined how much time he had to locate a way out. That was when he remembered what Thade had told him. Back doors could be windows too. Placing his face in his palm at his own stupidity, he opened the nearest window and jumped back into the night of the forest.

 Con walk through the forest again. He was unsure whether Von Roo would continue to follow him after what just happened. But he was tired and didn't want to worry himself with fear. He trudged along, eyelids lowering every now and then before he slapped himself awake. It was probably early in the morning now and he was no closer to finding his way than he was when he first started his trek.

The Lenny stopped and leaned his back against a tree. He slid down and closed his eyes. He needed to sleep. He didn't care if he was still in a dangerous situation anymore. Con counted his breaths and tried to lull himself to sleep.

"Con…"

He stirred at the voice. Who was calling him? He hoped not Von Roo.

"Con…!"

That was a different voice than the first. Two people were searching for him?

"Con!"

That time, the call was followed by a wooshing of air and then a tackle. Con blinked his eyes open in surprise and focused on the sobbing Neopet hugging him tightly. "L-Lit?"

"Oh, Con! Thank Fyora! I was worried! Don't do that to me again! You're so cold! Were you out in the rain? Did you get attacked? Did something hurt you? Are you DEAD?!"

"Lit…" Con smiled and hugged his younger brother back. "I'm sorry for… You know… I didn't… I'm fine, just tired. And on the ground. Can we…?"

Lit wiped his tears away and peeked up at Con. "O-Oh… Right. Here, let me help." The dark-colored Lenny helped his older brother to his feet. "I'm sorry too, for assuming that Mr. Thade was evil…"

Con raised his brow. "What do you mean by that…?"

"W-Well…"

"Lit babbles more than you do," Thade answered, approaching the two Lennies. "And faster too. If I wasn't a ghost, I'd get such a headache." He sighed and motioned for the brothers to follow him. "Come now, let's get back to my castle. I'm not sure about you, but this has been an eventful night and I'm sure we should talk about it."

Lit nodded and picked up his older brother, much to Con's protests. The younger Lenny carried Con, following after the ghostly Kacheek. Thade hid his smirk at Con's embarrassment. Sometime later, the three of them were sitting around Thade's dining table, drinking tea. Lit was retelling his story of what happened after Con left.

"I knew you were going the wrong way, but I was hoping that you'd figure that out and correct yourself. So I went around, buying time to let you go home first, but when I went home you still weren't there. So I figured that you went back to Mr. Thade's home and immediately came here. But Mr. Thade said that he hadn't seen you either after I… uh… Kidnapped you."

"He broke into my home and accused me of hiding you," Thade interrupted with a flat brow. "It took hours of talking to convince him that I am not as evil as I appear."

Lit nearly blushed. "B-But after that we went looking for you! And then we found you and everything is okay now! But… What happened to you?"

Con chuckled nervously and tried to avoid eye contact with Thade and Lit. "I… I accidentally went into Count Von Roo's mansion."

Lit gasped and Thade took on a look of annoyance. "What did I tell you about that, Con?" Thade chided. "Be more careful. You're lucky you didn't get hurt. Or did you?"

"Well… No, I made it out alright." Con frowned and looked up at Thade. "Though he said you're just using me or something."

"Von Roo is a sore loser," Thade replied. "I beat him at various games few times in the past, so he must still bear some animosity against me. He lies to get his way. The only time you know he is truthful is when stating the conditions of his betting."

"I'm honestly a little worried about him," Con admitted. "I threw a burning curtain on him… Then I escaped through a window."

Thade smiled at that, catching the reference to their conversation from earlier. Lit laughed and pulled his brother into a hug. "Good job, Con!"

The ghost nodded. "Yes, good job. I wouldn't worry about Von Roo. He probably wasn't hurt badly and even so, he heals quickly."

"Oh, wait! That reminds me!" Con dug around his pocket and pulled out a die. "I accidentally stole this from him…"

"Nice," Lit commented. "Now we have a trophy!"

The Kacheek plucked the die from Con's hand and placed it in his own pocket. "I think not. Von Roo may go after you both if you keep this. I will return it to him later, so that he has no reason to seek you out."

Lit looked disappointed but then yawned. "Well, okay. It's almost morning, so as soon as dawn hits Con and I better go home."

"Which happens in a few minutes by my estimation," Con added.

Thade nodded and then looked to Lit. "Why don't you wait by the door? Con and I will clean up and then meet you there."

Lit nodded and rushed out of the room, eager to get out of doing chores. Con set the empty tea cups on the tray. Thade placed a hand on Con's wrist to stop him.

"I only wanted him out of the room so that I may give you something," Thade confessed. "I started working on it after the Brain Tree suggested it…" He pulled out a box from under the table and set it in front of the red Lenny. "Go ahead and open it."

Con nodded and opened the box. He smiled at the contents and pulled out the gift. It was a dark blue hat, covered with small yellow stars and with a similar star dangling from the end of each of the two points of the hat. The Lenny laughed and put it on. "Thank you. I like it."

Thade adjusted the hat to increase aesthetic value and then nodded. "It fits you. You still have some time to become a 'conundrum wizard' as the Brain Tree suggested. Work on your puzzles, learn everything you can. It'll benefit you in the future, I'm sure."

"Thank you." Con nodded. "For everything."

"You're welcome." Thade frowned and then pointed towards the exit. "Now leave. I was not planning on having such company all through the night."

Con laughed and nodded. "Shall I see you next week?"

"Yes. Invite your brother if he wishes to come too. But don't let him tell anyone else about this relation."

"A friendship," Con grinned. "A point that could drive the relationship between others, such as brothers, apart. We have it settled this time."

"And keep it that way. Calmness is much easier to deal with."

"Con!" Lit called from the other room. "Where are you? The sun is rising!"

The red Lenny laughed again and waved good-bye. "I'll see you. Thank you for the hat!" Con left for the foyer and then left with Lit.

Lit grinned and poked at Con's new headpiece. "Nice hat! A gift?"

The older Lenny matched a similar grin in return. "Tell me… What do you think of me being a Conundrum Wizard?"

"It'll happen. I know it."

And with that, Con now had a new goal for the future.


End file.
